They're Both Idiots
by anime-sparkle-party
Summary: He gave a small yelp as he began to fall onto Aomine, making the tanned guy look up to him wide eyed. 'Shit' he thought. And hell, not even Akashi could have predicted what happened next. Aokaga One-shot


Story doesn't have a particular time; it's just a random practice Seirin vs Touou match.

Kagami could sense the tension between him and Aomine and he didn't like it. There were 47 seconds before the end of the first half and if he didn't do anything Touou would make their score gap even bigger. Right now they were behind by 11 points and Kagami didn't like it. He had thought he had seen all of Aomine's tricks when they had played in the Winter Cup, but he thought wrong. Aomine just kept surprising him over and over again, and he didn't like it. Well, he thought he didn't like it, when really, it was just his pride and arrogance that didn't allow him to see how much he really did enjoy having such a big challenge.

He stared at the tanned ace as he finally caught the ball and prepared to face off. Kagami stared at his blue orbs, the ones that always radiated such confidence and ego. The ones that stared with that adrenaline and determination (well, when they weren't filled with that arrogant bored expression of his). Kagami stared into his eyes, not noticing that he was getting an odd stare from Aomine. Aomine suddenly ran forward, and turned to the right and around Kagami. Kagami jumped a little, not expecting the sudden break. He lost his balance and posture, but quickly regained it as he began to run after Aomine who was running to the hoop to score. He breathed fast and sharp, trying to focus himself to stop the shot. Aomine jumped as soon as he reached the hoop and Kagami jumped, trying to stop the shot. But Aomine didn't shoot.

_'Dammit! It's his formless shot!' _Kagami mentally yelled as Aomine began to slowly make his body parallel to the ground. Kagami suddenly thought of something that might work. He has tried many times to save his formless shots and they only worked some times, but not many. Maybe if he tried to make himself parallel to Aomine, then maybe the shot won't be that hard to stop. He began to thrust his upper body forward as he jumped, trying to change his vertical angle. He managed to somewhat succeed as Aomine suddenly took his shot. Kagami growled as he only managed to touch the ball, but that wasn't what he should be concerned about.

He was suddenly falling forward, not that he shouldn't be, but he was falling forward in a way that he couldn't possibly plant his feet down on the ground once he reached it. He looked down at Aomine who didn't look that worried. He probably practised it enough so he knew how to land properly, but Kagami, well, he was a different story.

He gave a small yelp as he began to fall onto Aomine, making the tanned guy look up to him wide eyed.

'Shit!' he thought.

And hell, not even Akashi could have predicted what happened next.

Kagami was suddenly on top on Aomine on the ground, with their lips locked onto each others. They both stared shocked. As quickly as it had happened, it stopped. Kagami quickly pushed himself off Aomine and back crawled away from him, his blush as red as his hair. Aomine on the other hand just stared at Kagami, frozen stiff on the spot trying to register what just happened. Kagami gulped and quickly stood up. He quickly ran over to Riko and looked at the ground.

"Please sub me out for a minute," he quickly asked.

Riko stared. So did Kuroko. And so did every single other person in the court. The two rivals had just kissed during a match. How unexpected…

"Are you kidding you Bakagami! You have less than 45 seconds left now so get the hell out there and finish the second quarter,"

"But I-"

"Kagami-kun,"

Kagami turned around to face Kuroko, blush still clear on his face.

"Please finish the half,"

Kagami gulped. He wasn't sure if he could handle it anymore. Right now he literally felt like dying. He was too embarrassed. He had just kissed his ultimate rival! How the hell was he meant to just simply go back to playing against him as though it never happened? It would be far too awkward. He wouldn't be able to take it.

"Please,"

Kagami sighed. There was no getting out of it huh?

"Fine…" he said quietly. He looked up and looked around for Aomine. He saw him standing up with his face in his hands. Shit. This is going to be weird. He began to hesitantly walk to him, feeling eyes follow his every move. But then Aomine began to walk over his bench.

"Switch me out,"

"HAH? What? Why?!" Momoi quickly asked.

"Because I can't finish this quarter,"

Momoi sighed. She knew what he meant though. She too would feel rather awkward if she had just kissed her arch rival. She looked at Riko and shivered. Wait what?

_'Touou Academy Member Change'_

Although Aomine... He had felt a little more flustered than awkward.

The rest of the quarter didn't go too bad actually. Seirin had managed to close the gap by two points without Aomine on the court. Kagami silently prayed that this wouldn't turnout weird.

_'End of second quarter! There will be a ten minute interval before the third quarter,'_

Kagami sighed as he quickly began to walk to the bathrooms. He needed to wash his face or he might burn from internal embarrassment. He still hasn't been able to take the blush off of his face, no matter how much he tried. Dammit why did he have to be so stupid and try to stop his god damn formless shot? How the hell is he even going to be able to play the rest of the game?

_'Damn why did it have to be Aomine? The bastard will probably make fun of me for the rest of my god forsaken life. I don't deserve this shit,'_

Kagami sighed as he reached the bathrooms and splashed his face with cold water. He stared at himself in the mirror, the stared at his lips. The lips that had touched the soft ones of his rival.

"Shit…" He whispered.

Kagami stared at himself for a few more minutes before someone came into the bathroom. He looked through the mirror to see that apologetic mushroom Sakurai.

"Oh hey Kagami…" he said quietly.

"Hey…"

"So, um, about what just happened with you and Aomine…"

"Oh god don't mention it! I'll probably end up being the laughing stock of basketball! Kissing my rival in the middle of a match! Everyone's going to think I'm some stupid gay basketball who has a thing for kissing random guys in the middle of games. Plus that bastard Aomine is probably going to make fun of me for the remainder of my life. So please, just don't bring it up…"

"Ah sorry sorry sorry! But… You should talk to Aomine about it…"

"What why?! So he can laugh at me?"

"Well actually… No… You just have to find out for yourself,"

Kagami raised an eyebrow and gave a confused look before shrugging and leaving the bathrooms. He sighed and closed as he rested his head against the closest wall. What the hell was he going to do? He feels all weird and tingly inside when he thinks of the kiss with that bastard.

"Yo Kagami,"

Kagami stiffened and stared at the wall. Shit. Right now really wasn't the time to see him. He quickly picked up his head to look around to which direction he should go for his locker room and quickly began to walk, slowly turning it into more of a run.

"_Oi_ Kagami wait!" He heard him call for him. No way was going to wait. He was going to run to the locker rooms, shove himself into the corner and die. Oh how he'd love to do that.

"I said wait!"

Kagami's wrist was suddenly grabbed; he was spun around and quickly slammed against the closest wall. He cringed at the small shot of pain it caused. He stared forward at the tanned male in front of him. Aomine had an expression of annoyance and anger on his face.

"Why didn't you wait?"

Kagami stayed quiet. Aomine's gaze softened and he looked away.

"Listen… About earlier… Um… Sorry about that…" He said quietly.

Kagami raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you apologising? I was the one who fell on top of you," Kagami said bluntly.

Aomine looked back up and brought his face a bit closer to Kagami's. Kagami backed away a bit even further into the wall. He felt almost mesmerised in those blue orbs of his.

_'No god dammit Kagami Taiga get a hold of yourself! '_

"Do you regret it?"

Kagami's eyes widened. What? Why the sudden awkward question? He didn't know what to say, so he just stared at him quietly. He could almost feel the air getting a little awkward.

"Listen Kagami I…" Aomine began as he looked down at the floor.

"I know it may seem like I hate you the way we always argue, and glare at each other and mock each other, but I don't. Actually I…"

Kagami gulped loudly. What was Aomine trying to say?

_'Holy shit holy shit holy shit no no no no no stop looking at me stop talking to me stop touching me just please leave holy goodness,'_

"Oh for fuck sake! I love you Kagami!" yelled Aomine.

Kagami couldn't breathe. He felt his heart stop beating that very moment. He suddenly felt awkward under Aomine's gaze. He couldn't process what had just been said to him. His rival, the guy who he always fights with, the guy who always laughs at and belittles his skills, the guy who always told him he wasn't good enough and could never beat him, had just said those words.

_'Did he just… Holy shit he just confessed'_

Kagami's face flushed red, possibly even redder than his hair. If Aomine didn't have him pinned to the wall right now, he would be trying to either rip his hair out of his head, or try to cover his face.

"Yo Bakagami say something!"

"Who you calling Bakagami you Ahomine!" Kagami yelled out of instinct and pushed his face up to Aomine's. Then quickly yelped jumped back again.

"I said say something!"

He didn't know what to say. He really didn't. What could he say? Should he say it back? Should he deny him? Should he simply push him off and walk away? Kagami didn't know. He wasn't sure if he really did have these kind of feelings for Aomine. Honestly though, he did like the guy. Even though they always had quarrels and threw every dirty name in the book at each other, they did have great fun together. After their Winter Cup match, Aomine had asked Kagami to play one-on-one with him quite a few times, each time ending with them both panting and laughing together and forgetting the fact that they were rivals. Kagami loved those moments. He loved the moments when Aomine wasn't being such a dick and was actually smiling and having fun. He loved how when they went to Maji Burger together afterwards, Aomine would always end up getting much less than him, saying it's more than enough for him, yet still stealing one or two of Kagami's burger to satisfy himself. He had never noticed, but he began to see Aomine a little more often than he usually did, whether it was in the town, at Maji Burger or any other time. He only just now realised that he really did like the tanned boys company.

"Hello Bakagami?"

Kagami jerked up from his thoughts and glared at the tanned ace in front of him.

"Um… Well I…"

"Shit I messed up. Sorry I probably shouldn't have said that shit. You're probably thinking I'm some sick homo right now," Aomine began as he let go of Kagami and stepped away.

"Aomine I-"

"No! Never mind forget all that shit I said. I get it, the kiss was an accident, you don't feel anything never mind just forget it," he said as he began to walk away.

"Jesus Christ listen Ahomine!"

Aomine stopped walking, turned around and looked at Kagami. And if you were looking at him hard enough, you could tell he had a slight hint of determination and hope in his eyes.

"Listen Aomine I… I'm not sure if I love you… But I know that… I do like you," Kagami began as he quickly rubbed the back of his neck with his hand and slightly blushed,

Aomine raised an eyebrow.

_'Shit he's cute when he's nervous'_ he thought.

"And I, uh… I liked the kiss…" He said quietly, as he began to blush even harder.

Aomine's eyes widened before he slightly smirked.

"Oh? My little Tiger liked it huh?"

Kagami straight away blushed a deep crimson and squealed.

"Who are you calling your little Tiger?!" he yelled.

Aomine chuckled before putting on a serious expression.

"Kagami. Will you go out with me?" He asked in a serious tone. Kagami was a little shocked at the sudden question.

"I um… I don't know…"

"Kagami I need a solid straight answer. If you don't want to then that's fine with me. It's your decision, but if you do… then just tell me,"

"I'll… I'll do it! I'll go out with you!" Kagami quickly shouted before covering his red face with his hands. Aomine slightly laughed.

"That's great…" he smiled.

Then a sudden realisation hit him.

"Shit Kagami we'll be late for the game!" he yelled. Kagami quickly lifted his head from his hands and he realised that it was true.

"Crap!" he yelled as he began to walk back to his locker rooms quickly.

"See you on court Ahomine!" he yelled.

"Wait! Before you go…"

Kagami's wrist was once again grabbed, but this time a hand snaked onto his waist and a pair of warm lips were placed onto his. He stared wide eyed for a moment before registering what happened and slowly closed his eyes. Somehow, this kiss felt right.

Aomine quickly slipped away and waved as he began to run to his own locker rooms. Kagami blushed as he walked away as well.

_'Stupid Ahomine…'_

But unknown to them, both Riko and Momoi silently giggled as they stood behind a corner taking pictures of the cute and oddly satisfying couple before them.

_'They're both idiots…'_ They thought.

* * *

So yeahhh :D Stupid aokaga cuties :D


End file.
